Ursa's Universe
by K.J. Almazan
Summary: After Zuko becomes Fire Lord and peace is brought to the world, he aims to look for his mother even if she is in a different universe. In Ursa's universe, he finds an adventure different from what he's used to. He finds a new way of life, he finds love, and he finds happiness. Will Zuko find his mom? If he does, will he choose to stay or leave? Zuko/OC A/U


**_Disclaimer: A:TLA is not mine, nor are the characters._**

**_A/N: _****Hello fellow Avatards. I am new in the fandom so any mistakes in the plotline please tell me kindly. I'm still learning the terms and the styles so please understand. This story is after Zuko's coronation as fire lord and is based off of his drive to find his mother. The pairing of this story is Zuko/OC. (The other universe that Ursa was sent to is the world we live in today so you get to see Zuko live in the world we live in) **

**Also, I know that this is short but I'm just trying this plot out so let's see what happens. Any grammar mistake is my fault, English is my second language. **

* * *

_Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out..._

"I have news..." _Breathe in_

Fire lord Zuko opened his eyes at his uncle's voice "You know where my mother is?" He queried, his eyebrows furrowing. He heard Iroh's weight transfer to his other leg, a heightened sense of vibration he learned from Toph.

"I know her possible whereabouts." his uncle informed him, he sighed.

"Where is it now?" Zuko stood up from his meditating position on the floor, turning around to look at the Dragon of the West.

The gaang and Iroh have been searching for Zuko's mother ever since they have brought peace to the country but the search still continues and Zuko feels like he's back at the start when he was still searching for the Avatar.

"A friend of mine said that Ozai sent her to... Zuko, I don't think this is the right decision..." The fire lord sighed once again, "Sent her where, uncle?" Iroh closed his eyes, as if he was trying to make time go by slower, "He sent her to another universe."

It took a minute for Zuko to register what his uncle just said, _another universe, _"Another universe?" he said aloud for Iroh to hear.

Iroh nodded sadly, "Yes. A universe far different from ours, a universe where people from there can't bend the elements, a universe more advanced in technology than we are, a universe that our kind couldn't possibly fathom."

Every word Iroh said made Zuko's head turn and his goals swirl. Whatever this universe was, he didn't care.

He's going to find his mom.

* * *

"Think about who you're leaving behind Zuko, think about your people." Katara reasoned, running towards Zuko and his uncle.

The fire lord was in his normal everyday clothes, his royal robes tucked away in his chamber's closet. It almost seemed like he never was the fire lord, that he was still Zuko the teenager whose mission was to find and kill the Avatar. Everything has changed though, his mission has changed as well, his mission now was to find his mom.

"Katara, I am thankful for your concern, but I'm leaving the fire nation in capable hands. I'm leaving my people to you guys..." Zuko paused to look at his friends' faces, "Even though I'm the best leader out of all of you, I know you guys will do good." he jokingly continued.

Aang, who hasn't said a word since he woke up this morning, smiled at Zuko's joke. He walked towards where Katara was and he held her hand, the couple looked at each other and then looked at Zuko, "We'll take care of the fire nation Zuko, don't worry." Sokka, who was watching, stated. "As well as the whole world." Aang added, it was his living purpose to keep peace in the world after all.

Zuko nodded in gratitude. He turned around to look at his palace and then he looked at the house in front of it, _Mai. _

"You should say goodbye to her." Toph, who felt his movements, said.

Zuko shook his head, "I'm leaving to find my mom, looking for my mom is the very reason why she said it was over, I don't think it will do me any good." Toph crossed her arms, knowing Zuko's decision made some sense.

"I still think she was just hurt and lonely. You're the fire lord, you're busy all the time and then in your spare time you go looking for your mom, you never had time for her." Katara explained, looking at Mai's house as well.

There was a pause among them.

"Let's not dwell on what has passed. The sooner we find Ursa, the sooner we get back." Iroh interrupted reminding all of them what was actually happening.

The gaang said their goodbyes and minutes later, Zuko and Iroh were off to their mission.


End file.
